Michael Aronov
'''Michael Aronov '''is an actor, best known for his roles in Madam Secretary (2014), The Americans (2014) and Life on Mars (2009). Biography Nearly unrecognizable in his portrayals, Michael Aronov has made a name for himself by pushing the boundaries on stage and screen. Residing in New York, the actor continues to balance his way through theatre and film. He recently completed work as one of the leads opposite Tom Hardy and James Gandolfini in the upcoming Dennis Lehane film, The Drop (2014). On television, the actor has a recurring role in the acclaimed series The Americans (2013), giving a heartbreaking performance as a physicist and potential spy. His work as avenging father and Italian royalty, Count Vincent of Naples, will also be seen in this season's newly anticipated show Reign (2013). Previous television work had Aronov taking on the gritty undercover world in the Bronx as Danny Raden - a series lead opposite Larenz Tate in BET's Gun Hill (2011). Michael then went on to parallel Jim Caviezel's character in Person of Interest (2011), donning the role of another undercover cop searching for symmetry between family and the streets. And in 2010 his intense performance as concealed war criminal Armand Marku pitted Aronov head-to-head with Kyra Sedgwick in a gripping season finale of The Closer (2005). Along with his stage success, Michael continues to find a balance with film and television. From torn and troubled characters on Elementary (2012), The Good Wife (2009), Life on Mars (2008) and Threat Matrix (2003), to cocksure troublemakers in Burn Notice (2007), Blue Bloods (2010), White Collar (2009), and Without a Trace (2002), Michael has kept his roles vibrant and varied. He made several appearances on Law & Order (1990), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999), and Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001), worked with the late Bruno Kirby in Barry Levinson's The Beat (2000), among various episodes on Spin City (1996), Lipstick Jungle (2008), The Game (2006) and All My Children (1970). In 2013, Aronov collaborated for the third time with director Matthew Bonifacio on another award-winning piece called Fortune House (2013), which premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival. In the story Michael delved into the world of autism as he portrayed Peter, a lone obsessive-compulsive, that comes upon companionship for the first time. In harsh contrast, a drastic red flattop and burly mustache accentuated Aronov's full transformation into a brick of a man in Amexicano (2007), which also premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival. In his first film, he learned to rock the drums as "Schlatko" in the cult-classic Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001), and then gave a shockingly polar portrayal in another Sundance Film Festival favorite and 2011 Independent Spirit Award nominated film - Lbs. (2004). The latter film showcased Aronov's unique level of immersion into a role as he lost nearly fifty pounds to reflect the authentic downfall of Sacco Valenzia, a charismatic and boundless addict. In 2015, Aronov was cast in the recurring role of Hamza Kouri on the ABC thriller Quantico. Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Appears in Season 1 of Quantico Category:Actors (real-world)